


Карма

by cantyaread



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Демоны, Карма, Месть, жестокость, проституция
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantyaread/pseuds/cantyaread
Summary: Хоть кто-то в этом мире добился справедливости.





	Карма

Демоница смотрела в даль без единой тени эмоций на лице. Она была хладнокровна и спокойна, как бездушная сталь. Возможно, с металлом её роднило как раз полное отсутствие той энергии, которую принято звать «душой». Во всяком случае, так отзывались о ней все коллеги и клиентура. Часы во всю стену маятником, чуть ли не касавшимся земли, отмеряли проходящие в минувшее время секунды. В камине тлели угли и какие-то бумаги. За окном распростёрся Ад. Пылающее пространство, безграничное, не имеющее ориентировочных начала и конца. Ветви сожжённых практически дотла деревьев колыхались под необузданным стремлением песчаной бури. Они здесь частое явление.  
Лампочка над дверью в кабинет демоницы загорелась. Девушка обернулась и прищурилась. Вызов. Пора работать. А для этого необходимо было надеть человеческий костюм. У демоницы это был образ женщины тридцати пяти лет, блондинки, в чёрном строгом костюме. Явить свою монстрообразную форму можно было, но пугать вызывавшего не стоило, люди существа ранимые, их очень легко спугнуть и отвадить от сделки. А дело является закрытым только тогда, когда человек подписал контракт пером и чернилами из собственной крови. Всё достаточно типично и так, как люди обычно себе представляли сделки с Дьяволом. Другое дело, что на такие встречи являются, как правило, рядовые демоны и демоницы, а не сам глава Ада. У последнего дел всегда хватало и без мелких, таких незначительных просьб людишек.  
Оказавшись в людском измерении, демоница размяла шею и поправила волосы, вьющиеся и слегка торчащие в разные стороны, особенно на концах. Место действия — Россия, Москва. Обычная улица, обычный район. От метро сорок минут пешком. Захолустье, если признаться. Но демоница оказалась тут не для оценки окружающей действительности. У неё здесь намечалось важное дело. Обычно порталы работали достаточно точно, имея погрешность в пару метров от человека, призывавшего демона. Но в последнее время они барахлили, так что до клиентуры нужно ещё добираться на своих родных двух ногах. «Каблуки не лучшее решение для такого рода дороги», — подумалось демонице, которая вздохнула и пошла на интуитивный зов к месту встречи.  
В парке было пусто, на дворе практически ночь. На лавочке возле фонарного столба сидела девушка. Незнакомка скрючилась, сгорбилась и смотрела безотрывно на асфальт перед собой, на котором помадой была нарисована пентаграмма. Демонице осталось только похвалить даму за находчивость: не каждая девушка сообразит в случае чего призвать демона, рисуя содержимым косметички. Да и в основном девы слишком тряслись над своими косметическими наборами, так что тратить их так бездумно не стали бы. Подумать только, туш для ресниц за пятьсот рублей нынче дороже человеческой души. Черти в Аду посмеялись бы.  
— Доброй ночи, — подала голос демоница, присев рядом с девушкой. Выудив из внутреннего кармана пиджака чёрный портсигар с позолоченным металлическим основанием, исчадие Ада достала сигарету и щёлкнула пальцами, вызвав искру, которая подожгла табак. Незнакомка не шевелилась, но ответила:  
— Доброй. Ты — демоница, да?  
— Ардуин, к Вашим услугам, — облачка выдыхаемого сигаретного дыма мерно поднимались вверх, подчиняясь ритму какого-то особого танца, завораживая и заставляя замереть на мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться на подобное зрелище. — Какая будет просьба?  
— Никакой. Просто… просто убей меня и всё.  
Ардуин вопросительно вскинула бровь и перевела взгляд с дыма на собеседницу. Клиентка так же пилила взглядом пол. Что в жизни этой дамочки случилось, что демона она вызвала только ради самоубийства? Насколько должна осточертеть эта реальность, чтобы тебе не нужно было ничто иное, кроме как забвение или хотя бы муки Ада?  
— Должно быть, у тебя совсем паршивое прошлое. Могу спросить, какое именно?  
— Я проститутка.  
— Ох, твою ж… — Ардуин замолкла, устремив взор в небо. Это многое объясняло. Если не всё, то очень многое. Незнакомка не была похожа на деву, которая была бы отвратительной личностью. Она выглядела уставшей и измученной. Впрочем, неудивительно. — Извини.  
— Да ничего. Можно сигарету? — Демоница протянула сигарету даме и перевела взгляд на парк. Осень сказалась на близлежащих растениях: пожелтели кусты и деревья, почахла трава. Всё твердило о том, что природа выпила своё хреново ночное молоко с мёдом и собиралась ложиться спать на три месяца. Клиентка сделала затяжку и нервно выдохнула дым вниз. Струясь и подрагивая, он поднялся в воздух. Помолчав немного, девушка вернула сигарету и начала небольшой рассказ, словно прочитав мысли демоницы, которой было любопытно узнать о прошедших событиях из жизни одной неизвестной проституированной женщины.  
В пятнадцать лет Алину, а именно так звали эту женщину, изнасиловал брат. Мать не поверила, избила, отец всыпал ремня. После брат ещё подбавил, так, забавы ради. Школу девушка окончить не смогла из-за огромного числа пропусков и низкой успеваемости, в колледж её не взяли. Родители настояли на поиске работы. Жизнь в стране была устроена таким образом, что даже людини с дипломами об оконченном высшем образовании не всегда с высокой вероятностью могли получить работу хоть в паршивой конторе, чего и говорить о пятнадцатилетней девчушке, которая даже не училась нигде. Началось всё с «невинного» веб-кама, который в те года только набирал популярность. Сначала Алина делала просто милые сигны со своим лицом и небольшими эффектами в онлайн фотошопе. Но чем дальше, тем хуже становилась ситуация. Появилась аудитория, даже завелись на канале мужчины с солидными кошельками. С каждым днём запросы становились выше, тогдашней уже почти девушке, шестнадцатилетней Алине было труднее. Просто показать плечики, оголить бедро, задрать юбку, показать трусики и многие прочие гадости приходили как в общий чат, так и в личные сообщения. Девушка не стала бы выполнять все грязные поручения, ей было достаточно изнасилования, чтобы чувствовать себя настолько мерзко, что трудно было в зеркало смотреть без желания вывернуться наизнанку во всех смыслах, но отсутствие денег, давление родителей и авторитетность ублюдков с канала, которые трясли банкнотами чуть ли не перед самым носом, вынуждали идти на эшафот и похороны своей психики. Ментальное здоровье было подорвано ещё в пятнадцать лет, с каждым годом ситуация становилась только хуже. Девушка путалась в цепких лапах сексоцентричной порно-индустрии с каждым днём сильнее, словно муха в паутине. Достаточно было сказать одно «я не хочу», чтобы появились магическим образом ещё десять богатых толстосумов, которые не гнушались мастурбировать на ребёнку.  
Однажды Алину заметил один мужчина, ему было около пятидесяти, на вид солидный, они созванивались пару раз по веб-камере, а после дядя предложил заработок на постоянной основе и более высокий. Оголение на экране ценилось меньше, чем непосредственно «работа» в мерзопакостной сфере секс-услуг. Это было где-то спустя месяц после семнадцатого дня рождения Алины. Девушка согласилась на работу, так как не была предостережена. Ни одна живая душа не могла бы её остановить тогда, когда об опасности проституции никто не говорил. Сутенёр обещал, что «всё будет в шоколаде, потом “спасибо” скажешь, а если не понравится — пожалуйста, уволишься, никто держать не будет». Ложь, но кто стал бы раскрывать юной наивной мухе глаза на наличие паутины и притаившегося в углу паука? В мире, где вас много, но вы все в единственном числе, никому нет до вас дела. Это главное правило этого измерения.  
В общем-то, это была вся история. Алёна вздохнула и откинулась на спинку скамьи. Ардуин успела докурить сигарету и сидела, глядев в беззвёздное ночное небо. Уже было почти за полночь, народу никого, разумеется, гул дороги едва достигал нынешнего местоположения дев, да и машины редко ездили.  
— Я сама была человекой когда-то, — призналась Ардуин, прикрыв глаза. На немой вопрос Алёны демоница ответила: — Это не такая уж и любопытная история.  
Её звали Кристина. Француженка, жившая в 20 веке на окраине Парижа. Девушка мечтала стать учительницей, а также боролась за права женщин везде, где это позволялось и не угрожало её безопасности. Но злой рок настиг Кристину: она вышла замуж за одного, казалось бы, приятного молодого человека. Жила с ним около восьми лет, чтобы за пару дней до девятой годовщины он её зарезал. Под конец её жизни муж оскотинился, начал поднимать руку на любящую жену, которая была зависима от него материально и эмоционально. Да и в обществе так или иначе ценилась женщина в статусе «чьей-то», а не сама по себе, так что развод не предоставлялся возможным, да и любила Кристина этого урода. А накануне убийства муж вёл себя ласково и мирно, буквально ничто не предвещало такую развязку этой истории, превратившую её из мелодрамы в самую настоящую драму с криминалом. Попала девушка в Ад, так как по мнению Рая была слишком опорочена своей борьбой за свободу женщин. В Раю вообще ублюдские порядки, хуже, чем в Аду. Черти хотя бы не притворяются святыми. А дальше началась совсем уж неинтересная часть жизни.  
— Нам с тобой с мужиками не везёт как-то, — усмехнулась горько Алёна. Ардуин кивнула, а после перевела взгляд на собеседницу.  
— Слушай. У меня есть предложение. Я заберу твою душу, но, перед этим, может, хочешь наказать своих обидчиков?  
— Как это?  
— Ну, вот так вот. У меня в Аду есть контакт демона-кармиста. Сделает всё по высшему разряду.  
— Кармиста? Это кто такой?  
— Существует такое понятие, как карма. Судьба, рок, предназначение и так далее. Кармист пишет на каждого отдельную карму. Она может меняться в зависимости от поступков людей. Знаешь, будь у нас только Ад, без Рая, было бы проще. А так люди имеют возможность отмолить грехи, так что карму уже передают в руки ангельской рати.  
— Предлагаешь наказать всех обидчиков, значит. Их много будет…   
— Ничего, разберёмся. Ну так что?  
— Можно испортить одну лишь карму?  
— Окей, кому?  
— Брату. Сделайте ему самую мерзкую судьбу, какую только можно пожелать. Наверное, у него и так карма не очень, но пожалуйста, чем хуже — тем лучше. Пусть он отстрадает хотя бы часть того, что отстрадала я.  
— Договорились. Подпишешь контракт после исполнения, а пока до скорой встречи. Я явлюсь сама, не вызывай меня.  
Кармист был весь в делах, но свободную минутку Ардуин выделил, как бывшей коллеге по цеху и просто приятельнице. По правде, у него были иные виды на демоницу, но виды были заблаговременно бессмысленными, так как в этом демоне девушка видела максимум приятеля, едва ли друга, какое там кого-либо ещё. Сближаться с ним, исходя из такого отношения, она тоже не желала.  
Обговорив детали, девушка оставила карму брата Алёны в руках кармиста. Он почесал затылок, отпил немного крови, а после кивнул, мол, сделаю в лучшем виде как по заказу. «Надеюсь на твою фантазию, Ааркал», — произнесла Ардуин и ушла. Осталось только дождаться, пока Ааркал напишет карму и утвердит. Документ о просьбе от клиентки Алёны демоница, разумеется, оставила. Начальство просто так не давало переписать карму, для сего действия необходимо было основание. И оно есть: требование человека в обмен на душу. Конечно, о том, что контракт клиентка ещё даже не подписала, Ардуин тактично умолчала, но она пользовалась достаточным уважением, чтобы вышестоящие не задавали каких-то дополнительных вопросов.  
Ааркал писал эту карму пару дней. Дольше, чем обычно. Требовались основательная фантазия и серьёзный подход к делу, чтобы испортить судьбу человека, как только можно и нельзя. Кармист действительно старался над ней, корпел почти без отдыха. И она была готова.  
Брата Алёны звали Максим. Изначально ему уготован был передоз наркотиками. Однако просьба клиентки Ардуин требовала настолько отвратительного рока, что и вообразить трудно. И он аккуратной стопкой лежал на столе начальства, уже утверждённый, подписанный и с печатью.  
Обновлённая и под грифом «ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНО» судьба Максима Н. была действительно отвратительной. Мужчина после похода в клуб проснётся с дичайшим похмельем в Китае, в одном из борделей. Проработав там год, испытав всевозможные унижения, Максим сможет сбежать. Промотавшись в нищете примерно с пару месяцев по стране в попытках вернуться на Родину, он будет подстрелен полицией, посажен в тюрьму по ложному обвинению, где подвергнется ещё большим пыткам и унижениям, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. Из-за извечных попыток доказать свою невиновность, ора и требований предоставить адвоката его лишат языка. Из тюрьмы он так же сбежит, но попадёт в капкан в лесу, где на него нападёт дикое животное, раздерёт и оставит умирать долгой и мучительной смертью в глуши, в сознании и с кишками частично наружу.  
После такого радостного рассказа Ааркала с некоторыми омерзительными деталями Ардуин лишь поморщилась, но кивнула. Пожалуй, худшую судьбу вообразить трудно: помимо пережитого насилия над собой, как физического, так и психологического и даже сексуального, Максим получит надежду на спасение и возвращение в привычную среду аж дважды, прежде чем умрёт. Да и смерть будет крайне долгой и очень болезненной.  
Ардуин застала Алёну в душе. Смущённо прочистив горло, она громко заявила, что подождёт в гостиной. Клиентка взвизгнула от неожиданности, но после согласилась и сказала, что поторопится. Комната Алёны была маленькая. Однушка с обшарпанными стенами и тараканами да клопами, бегавшими по углам. В люстре тяжело светился один источник света, едва ли достаточный для такой комнаты. В полумраке валялись какие-то вещи. Видно было, что девушка не сильно следила за квартирой. Оно и ясно, почему. Вспомнив судьбу Алёны, Ардуин поёжилась. Клиентку было очень жаль. Никто не заслуживала такой участи, как она. Но зато теперь можно было сказать одно: она будет отомщена. Этот ублюдок получит по заслугам. И он не сможет избежать своего наказания даже если попросит отмолить свои грехи у всех священников этого мира. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.  
Ардуин задумалась над тем, что именно побудило в ней желание искренне помочь девушке. Солидарность? Эмпатия? Или и то, и другое? Возможно, что третье. Несмотря на холодную маску, демоница не являлась скалой без чувств и эмоций, ей было характерно понимание человеческой природы даже в большей степени, чем прочим демонам, которые в Аду были рождены.  
Алёна вышла из душа в полотенце и с мокрой головой. Неловко улыбнувшись, она пригласила демоницу сесть. Ардуин отказалась и приступила сразу к делу, бегло пересказав всю будущую и предстоящую жизнь её брата. Весь рассказ девушка прослушала стоя в полной тишине и сверля нечитаемым взглядом паркет. Но под конец она расплакалась и сползла вниз по ближайшей стенке.  
— И да, не волнуйся, ему не удастся как-либо избежать участи или отсрочить её. Она случится ровно тогда, когда должна, — добавила Ардуин.  
— Спасибо огромное, — прорыдав ещё минут семь, ответила клиентка. Вытерев слёзы, она поднялась и распрямилась. Взгляд был серьёзен, а голос внезапно перестал дрожать и выдавать хоть малейшую слабость: — Где нужно подписать?  
— Здесь и вот этим пером, — демоница щёлкнула пальцами и в воздухе перед Алёной материализовались пергамент и иссиня-чёрное длинное перо.  
Девушка уверенно расписалась, едва ли читая текст.


End file.
